


The New Girl

by WiggityFresh



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Elizabeth is a Cool Teen, Humor, None of the romances are solid? Just kinda... there and vague, it's 4 am and i couldnt sleep, this is dumb and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh
Summary: Makoto’s one visible eye twitched.Why the hell was she still wearing the hat?
Relationships: Elizabeth/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto, kinda? - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The New Girl

Toriumi-sensei stood at the front podium. “Okay, I know this is sudden, but apparently we’ve got a new student coming in. So listen up.” Makoto looked up from his textbook, before his face paled.

No. 

_No way._

“A-he-hem!” The new student began. 

This was a nightmare. He had died in Tartarus, and had been flung into hell. 

“My name is Elizabeth. And as you can tell by my uniform, I am a fellow mortal teenager like the rest of you!” A painfully cheery voice slapped the blue-haired boy back into reality. 

There was a certain feeling of... anxiety that came with Elizabeth being out of the Velvet Room. It wasn’t like he cared about his status, or the fact that she would completely dismantle literally any social structure the second she got her paws on. His terror was more in line with the fact that he’d have a lot of explaining to do to his friends, and that much talking was going to be exhausting. 

But there she was. Elizabeth. She wasn’t dressed like an elevator attendant anymore, instead wearing a Gekkoukan uniform. Although it was entirely blue. And she was still wearing her hat. 

Makoto’s one visible eye twitched. 

_Why the hell was she still wearing the hat?_

“Ah! As Makoto so bravely noticed, I am wearing my hat still! That is for me to ‘assert dominance’ among the rest of you! That, and due to the fact that my uniform is of a different coloration, means that I have additionally established myself as an ‘alpha’ among you. ‘You’ referring to my fellow human teenaged peers.” 

Elizabeth had never made any real attempts to convince anyone that she was human and not... whatever she was, and now Makoto knew why. She was absolutely terrible at it. That aside, how did she even know he was thinking about the hat? 

“Oh-ho, Makoto! Your one uncovered eye was staring at it!” She said cheerfully, causing him to slowly lift up his text book, covering his face. He heard several of his peers starting to whisper around him. 

_Hey, does she know him? _

_ No way… do you think he’s dating her? _

_ I thought he was already dating Yukari… _

_ Maybe she’s single. Think I have a shot?_

He felt a crumpled ball of paper hit him across the head. He looked up, turning his head to see Junpei staring at him with the most bewildered look on his face. Makoto squinted, not sure if Junpei was just curious or upset with him. The second ball of paper let him know the latter. 

“Dude! We are totally talking after class!” He hissed. Makoto just nodded wordlessly, before feeling a pencil hit him in the side of the head. He was getting tired of people throwing things at him. He really didn’t want that to become a habit. Especially since this object came from Yukari, who was literally inches away, and could have whispered. 

“Who is she?” She mouthed, eyes narrowing. It didn’t feel like there was any sort of right answer to that question. 

“Well, if you kids are done mumbling to yourselves, Elizabeth is going to need a seat. Although… wait, I don’t think we have enough desks. Seriously?” Toriumi-sensei frowned folding her arms. “Man, what a pain…” 

“Oh, no worries!” Elizabeth chirped. “I have figured out where I want to sit already!” She playfully skipped over to Makoto’s desk. 

“Please don’t.” The wild card whispered. Maybe she would take pity on him? 

“I haven’t done anything yet! Besides, I wouldn’t do anything crass like kick you out of your seat.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before doing what Makoto hadn’t expected. He had expected her to sit on top of the desk. Somehow make a desk appear out of thin air. What he didn’t expect was for her to slide between him and the desk, effectively sitting on his lap. Which was uncomfortable in so many ways, the most prominent one being that the desks at Gekkoukan weren’t extremely large to begin with, and he was very quickly losing feeling in his legs. 

That, and while he was able to actually see Junpei’s envious look, he could practically feel Yukari’s burning into his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe Toriumi-sensei would- 

“Well, that solves that for now, I guess. Glad we got that settled.” 

_Why._

He couldn’t even handle the rest of the lecture. His legs were asleep, and at some point, he had fallen asleep as well, his head resting against the small of her back. The only thing that woke him back up was an eraser slamming into his ear from Junpei’s direction. Elizabeth started trying to get out, before realizing that perhaps her idea hadn’t been as perfect as she had assumed. She wriggled, Makoto trying to help in… whatever way he could. He just wanted the attendant off of him. They struggled for a bit, before Makoto felt the desk tipping, and was instantly gripped by the horror of the situation. 

The two of them fell to the floor, a tangled mess, as Junpei and Yukari stood above the two of them. Junpei seemed to at least be taking things a bit in stride, restraining a laugh, as Yukari was glaring with something that he could definitely recognize as murder. Or murder adjacent. Either way, death seemed imminent if he didn’t start talking soon. Makoto gave them a sheepish look, wanting nothing more than to just melt into the floor and never come back. 

“...So, have you ever wondered where my Personas come from…?”


End file.
